


Of Punks and Padlocks

by SlytherinCarlin17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinCarlin17/pseuds/SlytherinCarlin17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Punks and Padlocks

Gabriel couldn’t resist it. He’d been sitting behind the two guys on the bus for over twenty minutes, his hand twitching in his hoodie pocket, curling around the warm metal as he waited for the perfect opportunity. The one on the right by the window had a short, neon green mohawk, a tattoo of a Union Jack on the back of his neck, and a pair of those gross earlobe stretchers. The one on the left wore his blue streaked brown hair in a cute, tiny ponytail, he was also at least six inches taller than his friend.

It was why he’d gone to the Bronx. There was a punk club there, and it was like heaven. Gabriel had watched the people going in and out, spotting these two leaving together after a night of moshing, or whatever they did in the club. It wasn’t so much that he hated punks, they had good music, it was that their look was ridiculous. He knew not all punks wore gauges, and not all people who wore gauges were punks, but it had become a hobby of his to fuck with the ones who did. 

When he saw his target getting restless, he realized they were about ready to get off at their stop. Taking the padlock out of his pocket, Gabriel opened it fully, ready to pop it into place. He only had one shot.

“Dean, relax, you’re killing my buzz.” Ponytail turned and scowled at ‘Dean.’

“Shut up, Sam, you know I hate buses.” Gabriel pretended not to be paying attention, fingers itching to get his fix. He’d done this at least 10 times before; he’d gotten the shit kicked out of him for it three times, but that was part of the thrill. 

Just as the front and middle doors opened to let passengers off, Gabriel jerked the padlock up and snapped it into place, jumping out of the seat as Dean twisted around in shock. The two men scrambled up as Dean started swearing, but Gabriel only saluted and hopped off the bus. Only then did he realize one of the them was coming after him. Eyes widening, Gabriel took off, running down the sidewalk and away from Sam, who was quickly gaining ground. Damn his short ass legs.

Turning the corner, Gabriel tried to duck into an alley, but met a dead end on one side and an angry punk on the other. He tried to play it cool, but it was hard when Ponytail was well over a foot taller.

“What the fuck, dude? You get off on being a dick?” Gabriel shrugged, his jacket making a creaking sound in the otherwise quiet alley. “Where’s the key, asshole.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Gabriel swallowed roughly as Sam stalked closer. “What would you do for it?” He was shoved against the wooden fence, the punk blocking him in between his arms and leaning forward.

“How ‘bout I don’t kick your ass if you hand the key over.” Gabriel stared up into Sam’s black-lined eyes, trying not to show the tiny shred of fear he was feeling.

“Aww, come on, that’s no fun, couldn’t you think of anything else you could do in this back alley with no one else around?” Sam jerked back in surprise–or disgust–Gabriel couldn’t really tell.

“You were at the club, you were watching us.” There was a sneer on Sam’s face, but Gabriel nodded. “Why, were you planning this the whole time?” 

“I thought you were cute, your brother on the other hand… those gauges.”

“Well, you don’t have to wear them. Wait. …You think I’m cute?” It was still light enough to see the blush rising on Sam’s face. Gabriel felt his own face warm. He hadn’t meant to say that part out loud. It just sort of happened.

“So, what are you going to do for the key?” Gabriel gasped at how quickly Sam moved to frame Gabriel’s body again. He could smell pot and beer coming from the punk, so wasn’t all that surprised to find a pair of lips crashing into his. Sam’s hands came to rest on Gabriel’s face as a tongue breached his mouth, exploring. Gabriel moaned and pulled Sam closer, fingers crushing the front of the punk’s t-shirt. Sam pressed into him, Gabriel feeling both the wood of the fence behind him, and the wood of the guy in front of him.

Any other time, Gabriel would have groaned at what a terrible line that was. Really.

Instead he let his tongue dance with Sam’s, rocking against his tall frame in excitement. This wasn’t at all what he’d been expecting, but he wasn’t going to look a gift punk in the mouth.

Again, if he could think straight, Gabriel would have been disgusted with himself for the cheesy line.

Sam pulled away, his eyes hooded. “Wait. We can’t do this.” Gabriel couldn’t help but whimper at the loss. “I mean, I want to, but it’s an alley. I can do better than alley sex.” Sam tugged at Gabriel’s arm, pulling him behind him back toward the mouth of the alley. “My brother doesn’t know I’m bi. I can always just say you won’t give the key back unless I sleep with you. Kill two birds with one stone.”

As Sam led Gabriel back toward the street, Gabriel began to think that this was the best idea he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first writing for this fandom, so I hope it doesn't sound like too much trash. I saw the prompt on someone else's tumblr and decided to wing it, this was the result.


End file.
